Can't Help Lovin' That Man
by chicasims27
Summary: It's Kurt's senior year, and he wants to be done with it as soon as possible. Then, he meets Blaine; who helps him, and seems to care for him. But what if it's all a facade? A lie carefully crafted to hurt Kurt more than anything else. Badboy!Blaine
1. Chapter 1

Kurt Hummel sat in his black Navigator, absentmindedly nodding his head to whatever song was playing over the speakers. He was currently driving to McKinley just like any other day, with coffee in hand and his brother in the passenger seat. Finn was currently engrossed in writing his English essay (which Kurt had _told_ him he needed to do last _night_. But since when does Finn listen to him?), and as a result, their usual banter was replaced with a comfortable silence. This lull in conversation allowed Kurt to think; which wasn't really Kurt's favorite thing to do, because why would he want to sit and think about how shitty his life was?

Nevertheless, Kurt was stuck in this car for the next twenty minutes and he wasn't going to spend it listening to the garbage on the radio. So, Kurt thought; thought about the bullies, the hate, Glee club, and his dreams. It was a lot of emotions and thoughts to have rattling around in his head everyday, and sometimes Kurt honestly didn't know what to do anymore. It seemed as if every day simply blurred together into one indecipherable mix of slushies, shoves, and slurs; not to mention boring classes and a glee club that seemed to have completely forgotten about him and his plight. It was his senior year at McKinley High, and Kurt knew this year was going to be no different from the last three.

Sure, Karofsky and Azimio were both gone, but that didn't mean the homophobia in Ohio was any less prevalent. Thankfully Finn, Noah, and Mike had banded together to help 'protect' Kurt, but they had their own lives, and he didn't want them to waste their senior years watching his back. And even with all of the problems Kurt seemed to be having, he was still determined to fight through and come out on top; 'on top' hopefully meaning a nice university in New York city with a loving boyfriend and a tastefully decorated apartment. It was this dream that kept Kurt going every day, including today.

It was raining hard when Kurt finally pulled his Navigator into the parking lot at McKinley, pulling him from his inner narrative. After a brief farewell from Finn, Kurt was forced to decide whether to risk ruining the soft leather on his satchel, or to spend the next ten minutes carefully styling his hair back to how it currently was. After a minute or so of deliberation Kurt decided hair was much less important than a designer bag, and hopped out of his car quickly, keeping that satchel tucked safely under his arm.

Kurt's boots squelched as he splashed into one of the many puddles covering the asphalt, and he cursed the incompetent weather man on the local news channel.

"Dammit, I just polished those last night!" Kurt muttered angrily under his breath, diverting his gaze to the ground as to avoid any more puddles. It just so happened that as he sidestepped a rather large and murky one, he would run into somebody. Kurt stumbled back from the warm mass, and looked up into the eyes of one of the school's many hockey players. 'Wow, fate must really have it out for me this morning'

"Watch where you're going faggot, I don't want you infecting me," the hockey player, Jeff, spat. Kurt bit back a witty retort and made to move away from him, but he was once again blocked by Jeff. "Wait a minute Hummel, one more thing before I let you inside." Kurt felt strong hands grip his shoulders roughly as he was pushed down.

Kurt fell down into a puddle, hard. It splashed all around him, drenching all the parts of his body that weren't already soaked. He managed to glare up at Jeff, but the full force of his 'bitch please' face was ruined by the stringy pieces of hair dripping into his eyes. Jeff laughed and quickly jogged off to relay the story to the rest of his teammates, Kurt was certain.

Kurt muttered a few choice insults under his breath as he got up and turned to locate his satchel. But it wasn't on the ground where he expected it to be; instead it was replaced by a ratty pair of red converse. Kurt's eyes trailed up legs wrapped in a tight pair of acid wash jeans, (which made him cringe, he got enough of that from Carole), a broad chest clad in a black V-neck, and up to the boy's face. Kurt's eyes were immediately drawn to the multiple piercings; an eyebrow ring, multiple earrings, and a stud in his nose, among others. Once he got over the initial shock of the piercings, Kurt was pleasantly surprised by the curly black hair, warm hazel eyes, and full lips that were currently drawn into a feral grin.

"Like what you see babe?" the boy said, and Kurt felt blood rush to his cheeks at the sound of the smooth voice. His cheeks reddened even more when the other boy's eyes openly raked down Kurt's own body.

"I'd like my satchel back." Kurt said, looking over the boy's shoulder rather than into his eyes.

"That's it? I don't even get a 'thank-you' for picking your precious bag up?" he chuckled, "You should be happy that you have a nice ass, 'cause your manners are lacking."

Kurt's eyes narrowed at this comment. "Look, you can say whatever you want; I've heard it all before. Even this little 'flirt with the gay kid so he won't be suspicious when you drag him out to the port-a-potty' act, so give me my satchel back and we can both just walk away from this and go on living our miserable little lives."

"Nobody's life can be that miserable when they get to watch you strut around all day." the other boy grinned at Kurt again, holding the satchel out. "But have it your way, I'll give you your satchel back if you'll help the lonely new kid to his classes." He grinned again.

Kurt quickly reached out and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. "Fine, follow me new kid."

"Gladly," the boy said, and Kurt could actually hear the smirk in his voice. Kurt simply sighed and opened the doors to the school, thankful for the blast of heat and dry air that welcomed him.

"I'm going to my locker first, and then we'll go down to the office to pick up your schedule." Kurt walked down the hallway to his locker quickly, and silently put his books away. He was aware of the boy's hazel eyes on him the whole time, but chose to ignore them until their owner opened his mouth.

"Blaine,"

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"My name is Blaine," the boy, Blaine, explained. Kurt nodded and closed his locker, making his way back towards McKinley's front office. "Are you going to grace me with your name, or continue being an ice queen?"

Kurt had just opened his mouth to retort when he felt himself being shoved into the nearest row of lockers. He grimaced when the bruise on his shoulder took the majority of the impact.

"Hey assholes, who the fuck do you think you are?" Blaine yelled after the two retreating football players. They turned and glared at Blaine, stalking back towards him.

"Is this your butt-buddy Hummel? Did you finally find somebody who actually wanted to fuck your sorry ass?" one of them asked, leaning in towards Kurt.

"He's not my-"

"So what if I was? Would you be jealous? It would make sense if you were, he's fucking sex on legs," Blaine spared a glance at Kurt, who he was pleased to see had a raging blush on his cheeks, before turning back around to glare at the other two. "Walk away or I'll break your fucking nose."

"Yeah right, a puny little shit like you couldn't even _reach_ my nose," the jock chuckled, but he was cut off when Blaine swung a punch at his face. "Fuck!" He clutched his nose, which was bleeding profusely.

"_Walk away._" Blaine spat.

"Fine! But this isn't over, fairies." The two jocks walked away, one of them still cradling his nose.

"Are you alright?" Blaine turned back to Kurt, his eyes soft.

"I-I'm fine. Thanks." Kurt looked down; the vulnerability in Blaine's eyes was almost too much to bear. Nobody had ever done _that_ for him before, maybe Blaine actually _liked_ him, maybe he wasn't a bully, maybe he was ga- 'No, don't think about that Kurt. Remember Finn, Sam? Just forget about it, wait until you're in New York and there are people like you _everywhere._'

"Good, let's go." Blaine's voice was hard again, and when Kurt looked back up, he saw that his face was once again formed into a look of cool indifference. Kurt nodded and started back down the hall, forcing any thoughts about Blaine's caring face away. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I just wanted to thank everyone who read/subscribed/reviewed this story! It's my first attempt at fan fiction, and I'm so happy it got a positive response. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and if you have time, I would love a review! Also, my tumblr is I-love-scarves, so drop me a line if you're so inclined!_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Do you really want<em>

_Do you really want me_

_Do you really want me dead or alive_

_To torture for my sins_

_Do you really want_

_Do you really want me_

_Do you really want me dead or alive_

_To live a lie_

-Hurricane, 30 Seconds to Mars

Blaine jiggled the lock on the door insistently, but it refused to budge. Cursing under his breath, he shrugged his backpack off and rammed his shoulder into the splintered wood. It opened with a groan after the third try and Blaine stumbled in. He was immediately greeted with the sight of his brother sprawled over the futon in their dilapidated apartment. Blaine also noticed that multiple beer cans covered the coffee table, and there was another one currently in his brother's hand.

"I'm home Coop," Blaine made his way into the kitchenette of the apartment, grabbing a can of Coke from the fridge.

"Yeah, I noticed," Cooper's voice had a slight slur to it, but if he wasn't yelling at Blaine then he couldn't be _that _drunk. "Did you get expelled from your new school yet?"

"You wish," Blaine chuckled and walked over to the futon. He shoved his brother's legs off and sat down, ignoring Cooper's disgruntled noises. "You and I both know that I don't run the risk of expulsion until at least the second day."

Cooper frowned, sitting up and running a hand over his face. He was only twenty-six, but he looked like a man who had gone through a lot of shit; hell, he _was_ a man who had gone through a lot of shit. He was still wearing his Breadstix uniform, although it was extremely wrinkled, and his hair had come out of its gel and now hung limply in front of his face. Blaine hated seeing his brother like this, but it was hard to look nice when you could barely afford heat and food.

"Blaine, you know that I care about you," Blaine rolled his eyes; it was another one of _those_ conversations. "But things have been really hard since mom and dad… died, and I really need you to help me as much as possible. Breadstix doesn't pay very much, and I doubt I can get a better job with the little experience that I have. And it's just important that you get an education so that you don't end up li-"

"Stop, Cooper. I don't need to hear another one of your speeches about 'the importance of education', or 'you matter, Blaine', or 'I know you've been under some bad influences since mom and dad died'." Blaine couldn't help the bitterness that seeped into his voice.

"Blaine, just listen. Please-"

"I had a shitty day at McKinley and I don't need for you to make it worse." Blaine took a swig of his soda, "Besides, I came into some money today."

Cooper's eyes widened, "Blaine, you didn't do anything… illegal to-"

Blaine scoffed, "Oh come _on, _Coop. Do you really think that low of me?"

"Well how did you get it then?"

* * *

><p><em>Blaine leaned against the wall outside of McKinley's gyms, watching the rain pour down from the roof in front of him. He inhaled deeply from his cigarette, closing his eyes and letting the taste coat his senses before slowly breathing it out. His eyes snapped open when he heard multiple pairs of footsteps approach.<em>

"_You Blaine Anderson?" There were five of them, all wearing red letterman jackets. They were all burly and looked incredibly dimwitted._

_Blaine looked towards the one who had spoken, who was standing in front of the others. "Who wants to know?"_

"_I'm Jeff; and these are my friends Jesse, Kyle, Dylan, and Matt."_

"_Hmm," Blaine took another drag from his cigarette, "And why would you care who I am?"_

_Jeff shifted uncomfortably, "We've heard some rumors about you, and we were wondering if you wanted to do something for us."_

"_Why would I ever want to do something for you dipshits?"_

"_Well, it'll be fun. Plus, we'll pay you,"_

_Blaine took a moment to think, he _did _need the money. "Tell me what you want me to do and I _might _consider it," Blaine snuffed his cigarette out under his shoe and stepped towards the jocks._

* * *

><p>Blaine shifted uncomfortably in his seat, fiddling with his Coke can. "Um, some guys at the school approached me, and asked me to do something for them. It might take a while so they're going to pay me once a week."<p>

"Oh, god. You aren't giving them blowjobs are you?"

There was a pregnant silence, interrupted when Blaine couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up out of his chest. "Holy shit Coop! That's the first thing you thought of? Blowjobs? Seriously? I may like dick, but I'm not going to suck every single one that I see!"

Cooper was laughing too, and at least had the decency to look ashamed. "Sorry, I just… well, you _are _known for doing some unsavory things back at Dalton." Their laughter died down and they sat in a comfortable silence. "So, are you going to tell me what they're making you do?"

"Nope"

"Well…" Cooper sighed, "at least tell me how much they paid you."

Blaine smirked, "Hundred bucks a week."

"What! You're shitting me! What could they be making you do that would constitute one hundred dollars a week?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that Coop; just know that it's practically like stealing candy from a baby."

* * *

><p>The next morning found Kurt checking his hair one last time of his rearview mirror before stepping out of his car. He quickly joined the mass of students making their ways towards the entrance to the school, and found himself scanning the crowd for one of his friends as he was jostled to and fro.<p>

He had just finished critiquing one girl's unfortunate outfit 'Denim miniskirt with Uggs? _Really_?' when his gaze locked on a flash of curly hair. He cursed himself for the slight rush of exhilaration he felt when he registered that the hair belonged to Blaine.

'You promised yourself you wouldn't talk to him anymore Kurt. Any relations you had with him ended yesterday when you dropped him off at the principal's office.' Kurt immediately dismissed the little voice in his head and continued to rake his eyes appreciatively down Blaine's jean-clad legs. He was also wearing a worn out leather jacket; and while Kurt would usually disapprove of such a clichéd look, _damn_ did Blaine look good.

This train of thought was interrupted, however, when Kurt noticed Blaine's companions. He was walking with _Jeff_ of all people, not to mention the rest of the Neanderthals that were currently crowded around Blaine. They were all laughing, and, wait; did Blaine just _fist bump _Jeff?

'Whatever Kurt, he isn't your friend, and it doesn't really matter who he hangs out with. You have the glee club, you don't need Blaine' Kurt repeated this in his head as he pushed open the doors to McKinley and walked to his locker. And by the time first period ended, he had completely forgotten about Blaine and his friends.

* * *

><p>Of course, forgetting about Blaine was hard to do when you were best friends with the top three school gossips. And of course, Blaine's name was the one on everyone's lips. So when lunch came around, the subsequent conversations about Blaine were inevitable.<p>

Kurt has just begun picking at his salad when it started. "Have you heard about the new student" Rachel spoke in hushed tones from Kurt's left, as if she were revealing some giant secret.

"Of course! I heard that he transferred here because he was expelled from Dalton Academy." Mercedes answered.

"Do you know why he was expelled?" Tina questioned, taking a bit of her sandwich.

"I heard he was caught selling dope,"

"Well _I_ heard that he was expelled because he got in a fight. Apparently he sent two people to the hospital." Rachel spoke in haughty tones, as if she knew what happened first-hand.

"The dope is more probable, I mean, everybody says his parents died from a drug overdose,"

"Well either way, he is pretty fine, for a white-boy at least." Tina hummed in agreement.

"Mercedes don't tell me you _like_ him! I saw him throwing nerds into the dumpster with the rest of the football team this morning!" Rachel said incredulously.

"I'm just saying I know a fine piece of ass when I see it, and that boy has a fine ass! Among other things…"

Kurt sighed, tuning out their inane prattling and instead gazing around the cafeteria. He registered the normal tables; the nerds, the pot-heads, the sports teams, and the Cheerios. He was about to turn back to his own table when he noticed something different. Blaine was sitting at the Cheerios table, with _Santana _sitting on his lap.

Blaine looked up at that moment, his eyes immediately locking onto Kurt's. His gaze was intense, and Kurt felt a shiver run up his spine. A grin slowly spread across Blaine's face, an ever so _sexy _grin and Kurt just wanted to walk over and ravish – 'No Kurt! Remember; straight, friends with jocks, probably an asshole!' Kurt blocked out the voice, and was seriously considering walking over to Blaine when Mercedes' voice cut through his inner monologue.

"What have you heard about him Kurt?"

Kurt turned away from Blaine's stare and looked to Mercedes. "Huh?"

"I asked what you've heard about Blaine. You know, the new student?"

"Oh, him. I-I haven't heard anything,"

Mercedes sent an 'I know you're hiding something' look towards Kurt, but didn't pursue the subject further. She instead turned back towards the other two girls, leaving Kurt to stare at his salad and think about the latest Vogue and _not _dreamy boys with hazel eyes who smelled like cigarettes and aftershave.

* * *

><p>Kurt was standing at his locker later that day, exchanging one binder for another, when he felt a warm, solid body press up against him.<p>

"Guess who," A voice purred in his ear, and Kurt couldn't suppress the shiver that ran up his entire body because _fuck._ The voice chuckled, "I saw you looking at me during lunch today."

Blaine moved from behind Kurt and instead stood near his side, leaning against the lockers nonchalantly. Kurt moved to face him, and had to suppress a gasp, because Blaine was close, _really close._ Close enough that Kurt could count every fleck of gold in his eyes, close enough that Kurt could smell the mint of his gum, close enough that Kurt felt each hot breath fan across his cheeks.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Kurt cursed the stutter in his voice, standing to his full height and trying to ignore the incredibly attractive boy in front of him as much as possible.

Blaine chuckled again, "Look Kurt, you can deny it all you want, but I know you want me," He moved even closer to Kurt, placing a hand dangerously close to the waistband of Kurt's jeans.

Kurt struggled for words, and he was sure his face was as red as a tomato, but he couldn't force anything out except for a strangled "So?"

"So, I want you too Kurt," Blaine took a moment to study Kurt's flushed cheeks and parted lips. "I want you, and I get what I want."

With that, Blaine pushed off from the lockers and positively strutted down the hallway. Leaving Kurt feeling completely and utterly debauched.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update! I was experiencing a bit of writer's block. Hopefully I can make it up with this next chapter! I want to make sure to thank everyone who has favorited/reviewed/alerted this story, it means a lot to me.

* * *

><p><em>There's a drumming noise inside my head<br>That starts when you're around  
>I swear that you could hear it<br>It makes such an all mighty sound_

_Louder than sirens_  
><em>Louder than bells<em>  
><em>Sweeter than heaven<em>  
><em>And hotter than hell<em>

- 'Drumming Song' Florence + the Machine

"He's staring at you again Kurt."

"Yes, Mercedes, I am very aware."

"I don't like it Kurt, he's not the kind of guy you should get involved with."

Kurt sighed and shifted in his chair. He was currently in English, one of the few classes he had with Mercedes. It was also the only class that he had with Blaine. Usually Kurt loved the class, but the combination of Blaine staring at him nonstop and Mercedes lecturing him about how dangerous he was made the class absolute torture.

Mercedes spoke up again from the desk next to Kurt, "I'm serious Kurt, you need to tell him to lay off."

"Weren't you just saying the other day that you wanted to, and I quote, 'tap that ass'?"

"Appreciating someone's ass is an entirely different matter from actually doing something with it!"

Kurt abandoned his worksheet in favor of turning to Mercedes with an incredulous look, "Ok, stop! Who said anything abut _doing_ something with him?"

"Your eyes did when you were undressing him just now! Kurt, he's at your locker every morning, he's constantly smirking and winking at you, he makes lewd jokes, and every time you see him you turn as red as a tomato! _Something_ tells me that you're interested in that boy."

"It's nice to finally have a guy treat me like I'm not carrying some sort of communicable disease! In case you haven't noticed, the only other gay person that I've ever met was a closet case who made my life a living hell!" Kurt paused, his gaze drifting over to Blaine, who was drawing on his worksheet. "He called me beautiful yesterday Mercedes, _beautiful_. The last time that word was associated with me was before my mother died."

Mercedes looked pained, and she reached out to place a warm hand on Kurt's shoulder. "I just want you to be happy, hon. You, of all people, deserve it. But I want you to be safe too, and I'm just not sure about that boy."

Kurt smiled softly at Mercedes, "I know."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments but further conversation was interrupted by the shrill bell. Kurt quickly gathered his things as his English teacher shouted out some last minute instructions.

"See you in glee Mercedes!"

"Bye Kurt!"

Kurt quickly placed his work into his binder and slipped it into his satchel, then got up and made his way into the crowded hallways. He joined the mass of students making their way down the hallways, hoping to blend into the crowd and avoid a wayward shove or slushy.

Blaine was already leaning against Kurt's locker by the time he reached it. Kurt had come to expect to see Blaine standing there everyday, and while the attention had been incredibly annoying at first, Kurt had learned how to ignore it when he wasn't in the mood.

Today was one of the better days. Kurt was wearing his new McQueen jacket, he received a ninety-eight on his latest chemistry test, and he hadn't been bothered by the jocks for over a week. This caused Kurt to approach Blaine with a rare smile on his face as he spun the combination of his locker in with a practiced flick of his wrist.

"You're looking happy today," Blaine remarked, his eyes trailing over Kurt's face.

"I haven't been bothered by McKinley's resident bigots in over a week; I think that's as much of a cause for celebration as anything!"

Blaine chuckled, "Well, since you're in such a good mood, I was wondering if you would reconsider the offer I made yesterday."

"Blaine, look," Kurt sighed and shut his locker, "I appreciate the offer, but I'm looking for a little more, you know… romance."

"I thought dinner and a movie _was _romantic,"

Kurt chuckled, "Blaine, correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm pretty sure you offered to 'go to see a movie, but not actually watch it'. If you think groping me in the back of a theatre is romantic, then you are _sorely_ mistaken." Kurt pushed off of the row of lockers and began to walk to his next class, Blaine trailing closely behind him.

"I don't do romance babe,"

"Well if you want to do _me,_ you better start,"

* * *

><p>Blue ice covered Kurt's face and burned in his eyes. He felt somebody push him back into the lockers and he nearly slipped on the puddles covering the floor. He heard the jocks congratulating each other on another successful attack, but he was too busy making his way towards the bathrooms to notice.<p>

He stumbled into the closest one and turned on the sink, thrusting his head under the stream of water in an attempt to wash the syrup off. School had ended ten minutes ago, and Kurt was making his way towards the choir room when he was cornered by members of the football team.

And to think that Kurt believed that they were actually leaving him alone. The thought seemed almost laughable now, but it's hard to laugh when your new McQueen jacket is covered in blue corn syrup.

Kurt pulled away from the sink once his hair and face were clean. He first pulled a towel from his bag to dry his face, and then he pulled out his phone to text Mercedes.

**To:** Mercedes

**From:** Kurt

_I got slushied, going to be late._

**To:** Kurt

**From:** Mercedes

_Do u need me 2 help clean up?_

_BTW Blaines here... :P_

**To:** Mercedes

**From:** Kurt

_Seriously?_

**To:** Kurt

**From:** Mercedes

_He **was** here, he just left._

Kurt sighed and put his phone bag in his bag, pulling out a spare shirt. He shrugged off the jacket (which would have to go to the _dry cleaner's_, no thanks to McKinley's testosterone-fueled population) and was half-way through unbuttoning his shirt when the door to the bathroom was flung open.

Kurt squeaked and his head shot up to see Blaine, of _course_, standing in the doorway.

"Blaine! What are you doing in here?"

Blaine smirked and sauntered over to Kurt, his eyes raking over the pale expanse of skin exposed by Kurt's open shirt. Kurt's skin burned under the heated gaze, and he moved to hold the sides of the shirt closed, but Blaine's calloused hand stopped him.

"I couldn't help but overhear Mercedes telling your friend Rachel that you were," Blaine paused, his free hand coming to rest over Kurt's chest, "what's the word… slushied."

Kurt was frozen. The cool ice sliding down his skin coupled with the warm weight of Blaine's hand on his chest was almost too much to handle. His lips worked to form words, but no sounds escaped his mouth.

Blaine smirked, that smug bastard. He _knew_ what he was doing to Kurt, he was _enjoying _it.

"You told me earlier that you wanted romance. I figured rescuing the damsel in distress was romantic, not to mention heroic."

Kurt scoffed, "I'm hardly a damsel in distress, this _has_ happened before." His attempt at sarcasm was ruined by the slight crack in his voice.

"Hmm," Blaine's eyes followed a piece of ice that was slowly traveling down Kurt's chest, leaving a long blue trail behind. Kurt saw him lick his lips hungrily, and suppressed a shiver threatening to run down his spine. "Doesn't mean I can't help you, _clean up._"

Blaine stressed the last two words of his whispered sentence, and Kurt's mind struggled to figure out what he could possibly mean when – oh.

A warm tongue was passing over the milky skin of Kurt's chest, following the trails left behind by the ice. This time Kurt couldn't help the shudder that ran down his body, and his found his hand involuntarily reaching up to grasp the unruly black curls before him.

Kurt felt Blaine's chuckle reverberate over his chest, but any retort that came to mind was cut off by a strangled moan when Blaine began to bite Kurt's exposed collarbone.

Waves of pleasure passed over Kurt, and when Blaine broke off with a loud smack _momentsminuteshours _later Kurt was reduced to putty in his hands.

"How's that for romance?" Hot breath ghosted over Kurt's ear, "Might want to put that shirt on, as much as I would _love_ for everybody to see that fabulous hickey you're sporting, we really should get back to the choir room."

Blaine released his hold on Kurt, and thank _god_ he was leaning against a wall otherwise he might have turned into a puddle on the floor, and left the bathroom.

'_You just let Blaine debauch you in the public restroom Kurt. Where's your dignity?' _

Kurt sighed and finished pulling his shirt off, replacing it with the v-neck and willing his conscience to kindly shut the fuck up please. He couldn't help but look into the mirror and see of '_Yup, Blaine was right. You have a nice big hickey right on your collarbone. Nice job Kurt.'_

Picking his bag up off the floor and taking one last glance into the mirror, Kurt made his way to the choir room, willing himself to hold his shoulders high and forget that he ever let Blaine Anderson get the best of him.

* * *

><p>"Okay! Now that everyone is here we might as well get started with our meeting." Mr. Schuester clapped his hands together and turned to address the glee club. "As you might have noticed, we have a prospective member here today! Blaine Anderson, will you please come to the front of the room?"<p>

Mr. Schue stepped to the side to make room for Blaine, who walked up with an air of nonchalance. He surveyed the members around the room, most of which were either glaring at him or checking him out (in Santana's case).

"We let everyone into the glee club Blaine, but it _is_ customary for you to perform an audition song for us. Would you like to do that now?"

"Yeah, I think I have the perfect song in mind."

Blaine turned to the members of the band a whispered his song choice to them. They nodded, and the bass player began to strum.

_How I wish you could see the potential,  
>the potential of you and me.<br>It's like a book elegantly bound but,  
>in a language that you can't read.<br>Just yet.  
><em>

Blaine's voice was warm and deep, Kurt was surprised to hear. '_And just when I thought he couldn't get anymore attractive.'_

The rest of the glee club seemed to appreciate his voice as well, nodding their heads to the beat and murmuring words of approval to the people sitting near them.

_You gotta spend some time, love.  
>You gotta spend some time with me.<br>And I know that you'll find, love  
>I will possess your heart.<em>

Blaine had been making his way around the room, singing to some of the girls, but it was inevitable that he would stop in front of Kurt.

_You reject my advances, And desperate pleas.  
>I won't let you let me down so easily.<br>So easily_

It was obvious now that Blaine was singing to him, and Kurt felt his cheeks flush when he saw the stares of all the members of the glee club. He knew he would suffer their questions later, but right now his mind was more interested in the fact that Blaine had taken his hand and was currently staring intently into his eyes.

'_Maybe he can be romantic, if he wants to that is' _Kurt felt a smile creep up onto his face, and it only grew wider when Blaine winked and him before sauntering back to the center of the room.

_You gotta spend some time, Love.  
>You gotta spend some time with me.<br>And I know that you'll find, love  
>I will possess your heart.<br>I will possess your heart. I will possess your heart. _

Blaine finished the song with an exaggerated bow, and the club erupted into enthusiastic applause and catcalls. Mr. Schue walked into the front of the room once again, patting Blaine on the back and ushering him into a seat.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that we have a very talented new member!"

* * *

><p>After glee club, Kurt waited for everyone to leave the room before approaching Blaine.<p>

"Why did you audition for the New Directions Blaine?"

Blaine zipped his backpack closed before turning to Kurt, "I figured it was obvious."

"Well it isn't obvious enough otherwise I would know."

"I joined so that I could have an excuse to stare at your ass in those tight jeans for an extra hour every day."

Kurt sighed, "You know that romance thing we talked about? You just took about three steps behind with that comment."

"Oh please, I serenaded you for my audition song. That's nothing if not romantic."

"You sang a song about possessing my heart, Blaine. There's a fine line between romancing someone and _stalking_ someone." Kurt smirked and turned on his heel, beginning to make his way to the parking lot.

Blaine slung his backpack over his shoulder and followed closely behind, "Whether it was romantic or not, I know you're interested judging from your reaction in the bathroom earlier."

"I surely don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't?" Blaine growled, grabbing Kurt's shoulder and forcing him against the lockers, reminiscent of only an hour before, "How about now?" Blaine's hand pushed the collar of Kurt's shirt to the side, and he pressed his thumb into the bruise marring the skin underneath.

Kurt huffed out a breath and gazed into Blaine's eyes, "Maybe you can remind me."

Something flashed in Blaine's eyes, and he leaned in, his lips hovering over Kurt's.

"Not so fast tiger, I wasn't talking about right _now_." Kurt placed his palm on Blaine's chest a gently pushed him away. "But if you take me out for coffee tomorrow I might be a little more willing."

"You little _tease,_" Blaine purred.

Kurt chuckled and stepped away from the lockers, beginning to walk towards the parking lot once again. "After Glee tomorrow, the Lima Bean. You're paying."

As he walked away from Blaine, Kurt couldn't help but smile at his own audacity. _'That might have been the stupidest thing you've ever done Kurt Hummel, I hope you don't regret it later.'_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I didn't think I would be updating so soon, but I was inspired by a certain reviewer (you know who you are!). I hope you enjoy! Also, the song used last chapter was 'I Will Possess Your Heart' by Death Cab for Cutie.

* * *

><p><em>My life has been such a whirlwind since I saw you.<br>I've been running round in circles in my mind.  
>And it always seems that I'm following you, girl,<br>Cause you take me to the places,  
>That alone I'd never find.<em>

_And even as I wander,_  
><em>I'm keeping you in sight.<em>  
><em>You're a candle in the wind,<em>  
><em>On a cold, dark winter's night.<em>  
><em>And I'm getting closer than I ever thought I might.<em>

_And I can't fight this feeling anymore._  
><em>I've forgotten what I started fighting for.<em>  
><em>It's time to bring this ship into the shore,<em>  
><em>And throw away the oars, forever.<em>

- 'Can't Fight This Feeling' by REO Speedwagon

The faint strains of _Wicked's_ 'For Good' coming from Kurt's phone awoke him from his calculus-induced stupor, and he quickly snatched it up from the desk and answered the call.

"Hello Rachel,"

"Oh thank goodness you answered your phone Kurt; I need to speak to you about this 'Blaine' nonsense!" Rachel's voice was higher and even more rushed than normal. Great, Kurt really wasn't in the mood for this.

"And what could you possibly have to say about that Rachel?" Kurt picked his pencil back up and began to work again, waiting for Rachel to formulate her answer.

"Tina told Mercedes who told _me_ that you were planning on going out for coffee with him after school tomorrow!"

"Where, exactly, did Tina get this information?"

"That doesn't matter Kurt! The point is that you are going out with worst thing to come to McKinley since the slushy machine! He's bad news Kurt, _bad news._"

"Rachel, I have heard this from Mercedes and I _don't _need to hear it from_ you_." Kurt spat, "I am old enough to make my own decisions about who I can and can't be go out with. And I really shouldn't be taking relationship advice from the girl who just had her fourth fight with her boyfriend in the past _week._"

Kurt knew it was low, but sometimes Rachel got a little too invested in her friend's lives and she needed to learn when to _shutupjustshutup!_

Rachel took a shaky breath before responding, "I'll have you know that Finn and I are _very _happy. And I think that I know a little more about relationships than the boy who's never been on a date in his life!"

_That_ hurt. Because Kurt knew that, he _knew_ that he had no right to be criticizing Rachel's relationship when his first kiss was from a closeted tormentor. He knew that it wasn't his place when he had never even been flirted with before Blaine, but there was just something about him. Something that Kurt couldn't quite figure out, but he wanted to, he _needed_ to_._

"I appreciate your concern Rachel, but I am going out with Blaine tomorrow, and there is nothing you can say to stop me. If things go wrong I give you full permission to say 'I told you so', but otherwise it would be nice to have some support."

Kurt heard Rachel take another breath in preparation for another retort, but he cut her off, "Now if you will excuse me, I have some homework to finish. Goodnight."

He clicked the 'end call' button, and then set the phone back on the desk. His head fell on to the hard surface and he let out an exasperated sigh.

'_Maybe she's right. Maybe _everyone_ is right. You shouldn't even go out with him tomorrow Kurt, save yourself the hurt and don't give Blaine the chance to prove them right.'_

Carole's call for "Dinner time!" from downstairs cut through his thoughts; and Kurt exited his room, following Finn down the steps. Burt and Carole were both at the table by the time the brothers got there, and they quickly sat down and began to dish the casserole that Kurt's step-mother had made.

"So boys, how was school today?" Burt asked from the head of the table.

Kurt tuned Finn out as he launched into a long-winded story about his latest football exploits, choosing to turn to Carole instead and engage in a conversation about the shoes he's been trying to convince her to purchase.

He almost certain he had convinced her to buy them when he was interrupted by Burt's gruff voice, "Kurt, what's that on your neck?"

"Hmm?" Kurt turned to his father, "What did you say dad?"

"I asked about that hickey on your neck."

Kurt's eyes widened comically and he scrambled to come up with an answer, "I-it's not a hickey dad! It's, umm, it's a bruise from when I got, uh, shoved into a locker today." Kurt's voice tapered off into a whisper, '_Shit, he thought that all of that stopped you idiot!'_

"What! I thought you said that those boys had stopped messin' with you?" Burt was obviously angry, and Kurt wanted to punch himself for risking his dad's health.

"Dad! Your heart, please!"

"Damn my heart! My kid's getting pushed into lockers and I'm not doing anything about it!"

"Honey, calm down. Kurt's right, you can't afford to get worked up like this." Carole placed a hand on Burt's arm, attempting to calm her husband down.

Reluctantly, Burt unclenched his fists and attempted to take some deep breaths.

"I've already told the faculty, and they said they would do something about it. _Please,_ dad, it's really not a big deal."

"Not a big deal my ass." Burt muttered, stabbing at his food angrily.

Thankfully, the conversation turned to safer topics, and Kurt breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

><p>"There. Two hundred dollars for two weeks' work."<p>

"Thank you boys. Pleasure doing business with you."

Stuffing the envelope into his pocket and sauntering away from the school, Blaine couldn't help the smug grin that crept up onto his face.

'_Easiest money I've ever made'_

* * *

><p>"Blaine, what's this?" Copper walked in to Blaine's room, the white envelope in his hands a stark contrast to his black button down.<p>

Looking up from his guitar, Blaine answered, "It's that money I was telling you about. The hundred bucks a week thing."

A wide smile broke out on Cooper's face, "No way! I thought you were shitting me!" He flipped open the envelope and quickly rifled through the notes, counting under his breath, "One-eighty, two hundred! Blaine, this is awesome!"

Blaine barely had time to move his guitar out of the way before Cooper was rushing forward to scoop his brother up into his arms.

Chuckling and returning the embrace, Blaine replied, "It really isn't that much Coop. You make more than that working at Breadstix."

Cooper grabbed a handful of Blaine's hair a ruffled it affectionately, "Still, Blaine, you're bringing home money that we _really_ need. It's like a… right of passage! You're officially a man! I thought this moment would never come."

Blaine ducked out of Cooper's arms and shoved his shoulder playfully, "I'm already more of a man than you are, dickwad."

"Objection!"

"Oh shut _up!_"

"Never!" Cooper exclaimed, tackling Blaine into another overenthusiastic hug.

* * *

><p>His hair was coiffed perfectly, he was wearing his new cologne, and he looked like a hundred bucks. Well, his shirt really <em>did <em>cost a hundred dollars, so Kurt thought that was actually a pretty accurate statement.

Striding into McKinley that morning, Kurt got the feeling that today was going to be a good day. A great day even.

"Hello gorgeous."

Kurt smiled at Blaine, matching his steps to his as they walked towards Kurt's locker.

"Good morning Blaine." Kurt gave Blaine a once-over, taking in his sinfully tight jeans and supple leather jacket, "You aren't looking too bad yourself."

Blaine stopped and leaned against the wall as Kurt exchanged his books, "I hope not. I have someone to impress later today."

Kurt felt the heat rise up his cheeks, since when did Blaine get so _charming_? "Well I hope that goes well for you hon." Kurt shut his locker and spun the lock once, then turned to face his companion, "Now If you'll excuse me, I must get to homeroom."

A warm pressure on Kurt's arm stopped him from walking away, and he turned to see Blaine with _puppy-dog eyes_ of all things, "Did you get tired of my company already babe?"

"Well," Kurt paused for a moment, schooling his face into a look of contemplation, "I guess I wouldn't mind an escort…"

Blaine chuckled, stepping off of the wall and snaking an arm around Kurt's waist, "Well in that case, lead the way, handsome."

Kurt's smile grew as he and Blaine began to make their way down the hall; ignoring the stares and whispered conversations of their resident students, including those of Finn and Rachel.

The pair stood off to the side of the hallway; Finn was stooped down low in order to listen to Rachel, who was speaking rapidly into his ear. Finn looked confused for a moment, and lifted his head in order to watch Kurt and Blaine disappear around the corner, then leaned back down to listen to his girlfriend once again.

An uncomfortable look crossed his face once Rachel finished, but he nodded in agreement to whatever she had said. Rachel smiled widely and kissed Finn enthusiastically, completely oblivious to the rolled-eyes and fake gags that the students in the hallway performed in reaction to the obvious PDA.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed uneventfully for Kurt, although the lack of pestering from his friends in the glee club regarding Blaine seemed rather odd. He chose to ignore it however, telling himself that they had stopped talking about him because had finally accepted his relationship with Blaine.<p>

Well, the relationship that he _hoped_ to have with Blaine.

And strange as it may seem, even to him, he hoped _a lot_. If someone had told him a week earlier that he would be sitting in class imagining Blaine's warm hazel eyes gazing at him across a candlelit Breadstix table _orundermeonabedmaybethat'snice_ he would have scoffed in their face and asked them why he hadn't seen any news reports about hell freezing over yet.

Yet here he was, sitting in English with a dazed look on his face while Blaine undressed him from across the room and Mercedes shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Sure, he and Blaine didn't really know that much about each other, and yeah, Kurt saw him hanging out with the jocks once, but that's the point of dating right? To get to know each other, find out if you 'click'?

At least Kurt knew that there was no shortage in the attraction department, if Blaine's stares and his own constantly flushed cheeks were any indication.

As for Blaine's personality; Kurt already knew he liked music, he was complimentary, he was charming, and (most importantly of all) he was gay! As long as he didn't harbor a secret obsession with earwax or enjoy killing things or was (god forbid) secretly _straight_, Kurt was sure that they were in for a very rewarding relationship.

* * *

><p>In glee club that day, Mr. Schuester announced that they would be doing another duet competition.<p>

Kurt smiled; for the first time, he had a partner.

* * *

><p>After saying goodbye to his friends in the New Directions, Kurt sped out of the choir room. He had already confirmed the coffee date with Blaine, and they were to meet at the Lima Bean in an hour.<p>

Kurt had insisted for the extra time, obviously. He needed to make sure he looked good for his first date.

The words sounded foreign in his mind, first date. _First date_.

Foreign, but welcome.

* * *

><p>Blaine smiled to himself as he watched Kurt strut out of the choir room. He had discovered early in his conversations with Kurt that the boy had no idea how attractive he was, which made the natural sway of his hips just <em>that<em> much more tantalizing.

He meandered slowly out of the classroom, catching snippets of conversation from his fellow glee club members as they all made their way to the parking lot. He walked up to his motorcycle and swung a leg over, quickly turning it on and speeding out of the parking lot.

Blaine loved riding his motorcycle. Yes, it was more dangerous than a car, but since when was he one to care about danger? Usually somebody that smokes on a regular basis isn't one to watch their health too carefully.

The feeling of wind on his face and the thrill that coursed through his body as he weaved in and out of traffic more than made up for any extra risks he might be taking. Not to mention the bike was the last thing he got from his parents before they died, so there was no way in hell he was going to sell it for some stupid BMW.

'_You _wish _you could afford a BMW.'_

Blaine frowned at the unwelcome comment that weaseled its way into his thoughts, but ignored it in favor of focusing on _not dying_ _please._

He pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex soon enough and he snatched up his keys and backpack before making his way up to the third floor. He went through the usual routine of forcing the door open with his shoulder, dropping his backpack on the floor, and walking in to the kitchen to grab something to drink.

Cooper is in the kitchen when Blaine walks in. He's leaning against the counter, looking over some papers that are filled with so much text that it hurts Blaine's brain just to _look_ at them.

"Hey Coop."

"Oh, hey Blaine!" Cooper looks up from the papers, "How was school?"

Blaine scoffs, "School was school. What do you think?"

His brother shrugged, "So Blaine, what do you think about having a movie night tonight? You, me, and the entire Sean Connery 'James Bond' collection. You in?"

"As tempting as that sounds, I can't"

"But _why_?"

"I have," Blaine cleared his throat awkwardly, "Umm, I have a date."

Cooper's eyes widened so quickly it was almost comical, "You what?" Blaine opened his mouth to respond, but Cooper cut him off, "No, no. I know what you said, I just can't believe it!"

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence Coop. It's nice to know that _someone_ in this great big world cares."

"Be quiet you little wanker, let me savor this moment." Cooper paused, closing his eyes, "Okay, savoring over. Tell me about him, I want to know _everything._"

Blaine chuckled, "Well he's a boy, his name is Kurt, and we're going out for coffee in twenty minutes."

"That's it? Oh come _on_ Blaine. Don't leave a guy hanging! Tell me what he looks like!"

"What was that Coop? Did you just say that I better leave now if I don't want to be late? Why, I believe you're right! Thanks!"

Blaine scurried out of the room, grabbing his phone, wallet, and keys from his backpack. He was out the door and on his motorcycle before Cooper even registered that he had moved.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in his Navigator, on his way to the Lima Bean, primped and ready for his date with Blaine<p>

"Okay Kurt, he already likes you. Just don't embarrass yourself and you'll be fine!" Kurt muttered to himself as he checked his hair in the rearview mirror.

He was only ten minutes away from the Lima Bean, and he had just stopped at a red light when his phone began to ring. He picked it up from the cup holder and checked the caller ID, 'Finn Hudson'.

"Hello, Finn?"

"Yeah Kurt, it's me." Finn's voice sounded strained, desperate almost.

"What's wrong Finn? Why do you sound like that?"

"You need to come home right now Kurt."

"Why?"

"Something's happened, i-it's bad. Just come home okay? I'll explain once you get here." Finn paused, taking a shaky breath, "_Please_ Kurt."

"Okay, I'm on my way."

* * *

><p>"Sir, I'm sorry to bother you, but it's closing time."<p>

A pause, "Yeah."

Two cups, filled with coffee, were thrown into the trash. Both were cold.


End file.
